


Summer Afternoon

by rafaelgrant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelgrant/pseuds/rafaelgrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is yet to discover the treasures hidden in his brother’s body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Afternoon

“Don't be a _fucking_ idiot, Dean,” Sam snapped, throwing at his brother a pillow that lied nearby him; causing Dean's towel to fall off his waist when he attempt on catching the object. “Oh, _shit_! Cover that up!” Sam felt a throb in his intimacy, not giving much care about it, he raised his hands to cover his eyes. Dean’s giggle echoed in the room. Sam twitched his face, sheepishly.

“Ah, like you never saw my dick!” he said, approaching his brother to the point where Sam felt something patting his arm. “Come on, give it a look!” Dean said, laughingly.

“I don't want to _fucking_ look at your dick, _asshole_!” Sam cried out, uncovering his eyes. However, the last thing he knew, Dean's erected organ was willingly sliding in and out his gaping mouth.


End file.
